


Futanari Top and Sexy Bottom

by Magic_Lemon



Category: Original Work
Genre: Big Balls, Blow Jobs, Bulges, Cock Slut, Deepthroating, Dom/sub, F/F, Futa on Female, Futanari, Futanari with Balls, Large Cock, Lust, Other, Scents & Smells, Size Difference
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-23
Updated: 2019-04-23
Packaged: 2020-01-24 09:14:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18568366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Magic_Lemon/pseuds/Magic_Lemon
Summary: A big cock addict meets the girl of her dreams.





	Futanari Top and Sexy Bottom

Liz started her day as any other. She woke up in her room at 6:00 AM as usual and went downstairs to the shower. In the bathroom she took off her pajamas which were just a pair of white panties and a grey T-shirt a little too big for her despite being around 1.70 meters tall, and entered the shower.

The water ran down her body, accentuating her pale skin and curvy figure. Liz’s face had an adorable feminine shape accompanied by narrow blue eyes, black neck-length hair and soft, round lips. She had a slightly toned and very eye-catching pear body shape with hips that made envious a lot of her female classmates. Her tits weren’t too big, maybe a B cup or something a little bigger with cute pink nipples, but she certainly made up for it with other parts of her body. Her ass and thighs were fat for her age, they had just enough size to not make her look overweight and to not look at odds with the rest of her body, and just enough to make the boys (and girls) turn around when she passed by.

When she finished she went back to her room and, as usual, putted on a pair of small pink side-tie panties that sometimes went all the way between her ample cheeks and a pink bikini top that looked like it was too small, with just enough fabric to cover her nipples. Then she picked up and started to put on her uniform, which was simply a pair of black sneakers, a black skirt that reached a little below her butt and was lifted a little by its sheer size, and finally a white short-sleeved shirt with buttons that would let you see the bikini top if you looked close enough. She finished dressing up and picked up her backpack to make her way to school.

Many hours later Liz ended her school day normally, she stayed after class alone in the school’s backyard watering the plants like she was assigned to. She got a bit sweaty from the long day, her wet shirt was almost see-trough and her panties got sink in her buttocks without her noticing. She didn’t mind the sweat but she really wanted to go home to take a bath event though she didn’t smell bad and it made her look even hotter than usual.

Liz leaned her torso down as she continued to hydrate the plants with a watering can. In some moment while she did her task she realized she had been feeling a breeze in her rear cheeks and a lack of fabric on top of them for a while. She quickly looked back to see a girl with the same uniform lifting up her skirt with two fingers, peeking at her sweaty butt while licking her own lips.

The intrusive gal was small, around 1.50 meters for the looks of it. She seemed a little younger than Liz going by her adorable visage and less but still attractive body. Her lips were slightly thin, her hair was tied in a ponytail and her brown eyes were wider than Liz’s. Below her clothes her slim fair body had a less prominent pear shape with a pair of B cup tits at most with pink nipples and even though her ass wasn’t big it was quite round and firm.

“Hey! Stop that!” Said Liz as she slapped the pervert in the hand and turned around to face her with an annoyed expression.

The smaller girl grabbed her hips “You can’t have an ass like that and not expect me to give it a good look” She replied while making a seductive smile.

“What the hell? You look too young, don’t act like you have a chance with me” She said like she did not mine the breach of privacy. It was because the small pervert was kind of her type so she let it slip this time.

“Then don’t you act like you weren’t expecting to attract someone with those cute panties all up your ass and your nipples being barely covered”.

She touched her butt through her skirt and her cheeks became red from embarrassment as she noticed that the comment about the panties buried in her ass was true, and then tried to recover some composure “W-well, I surely wasn’t hoping to get a kid’s attention and less to get a pervert to look up my skirt”.

“Please sugar tits, I’m much more mature than most of my classmates, I assure you” She added with confidence.

Liz gave her a condescending look “If you were so mature you wouldn’t be doing what is basically a crime”.

“Ok ok, you have a point, I just couldn’t resist the urge when I saw that indecent body you have” Said the small girl “My name’s Anna by the way. Hey, as an apology, why don’t you let me take you on a date?”

Liz rolled her eyes “look, I like direct people but you still seem a little childish”.

“Oh, don’t worry, I don’t think that’s gonna be a problem” Anna said while she started to lift the front of her skirt with one hand.

“Listen girl I don’t have a problem with exhibitionism but I-” Her sentence was cut short when her confident seducer showed what was below her skirt. Liz’s eyes opened wide, trying to process what they were seeing as a girl as cute as her could not possibly have something like that between her legs.

There was an oversized bulge in Anna’s panties. The white fabric was stretched beyond its limits, almost unable to contain its sheer size; it was like she had a whole grapefruit shoved in there. She was absurdly hung. She too was sweating a little down there, making the panties cling to the two massive orbs and the hefty piece of meat on top of them. Even though she was flacid the outline of its thick veins was clearly visible through her strained underwear.   

Liz’s legs started to shiver a bit. “How can someone so small and pretty have something so… huge?” She thought to herself, starting to lose her confidence and blushing furiously. It was like love at first sight. A cute, forceful girl with a fat cock hanging between her legs. And that same girl wanted her. To fuck her. Or at least, that was what she was hoping for.

The small stallion noticed Liz’s weakness against what she was packing “So, is that a yes to a date?”

Liz could barely muster any word “I… I…” was all she could say, with her pussy already getting wet.

A lustful smile appeared on Anna's face “…You want to see it?”

If Liz was blushing before now her face was completely red from embarrassment and excitement “W-what? I’m… I’m not s-sure…”

“Well, if you’re not then I have an idea, why don’t we go somewhere more private?” She grabbed Liz's hand and dragged her along with her inside a school building.

They ended in a small storage closet that had some boxes and cleaning supplies here and there with only one small light bulb to illuminate place and just enough space for the two of them.

Anna had put up the front hem of her skirt between her shirt and the skirt’s waist band “So, are you going to start or what?” Liz was already sitting on the floor with her legs spread apart and her face directly in front of Anna’s crotch, merely inches away from it. Liz was able to take a slight sniff of the potent musk emanating from the enormous bulge.

They had been there for less than a minute but Liz had already made a small puddle beneath her that grew larger with every second and impregnated the room with her own essence. Liz snapped out of her dick induced trance and raised her hands to grab Anna’s panties by the sides and started to slowly pull them down.

Anna’s shaft suddenly jumped out and gave Liz a little slap on the left cheek, leaving a drop of precum on it. It looked entirely out of place with the rest of her small body. It was huge. Enormous. A pink head nearly as big as Anna's fist filled Liz’s face with its strong, delicious smell. 20 centimeters of hard cock, thicker than Liz’s forearm, covered with veins that fueled its bitch-breaking length. A pair of tennis-sized balls hanged beneath it, soft and sweaty, producing more than enough sperm to breed the kneeling bombshell. It had a slightly darker tone than the rest of her body, adding to the contrast between the beast and its owner.

“Come on, don’t be shy” Anna said as she leaned down to grab Liz’s left hand and place it on her cock.

The touch of hot meat made Liz unable to stop from putting her other hand inside her flooded panties. As she started to play with herself she pulled back the bit of foreskin covering the throbbing head and putted her nose on it, taking a deep sniff. The strong and pussy-watering smell leaved her mind completely blank. With nothing else than dick on her thoughts, she opened her mouth almost all the way to accommodate the pulsating size between her fingers.

Her tongue touched the leaking tip and took its first taste of the nectar she had been expecting for a while. The salty fluid made her most primal instincts take control of her body. She swallowed the entire length in one sudden motion until her nose was buried in Anna’s crotch. Liz stayed like that for a good few seconds, just enjoying the sensation in her bulging throat.

Anna was about to say something when Liz grabbed her thighs and moved her own neck backwards, enough to just have her voluptuous lips attached to the fat head, to then deepthroat the whole meat trunk yet again.

But she did not leave it there like before. Instead she repeated the same movement over and over like she was possessed. Going back and forth, not caring about breathing. Eyes locked in the blissful face of her hung lover, who was trying to contain the orgasm induced by the furious blowjob she was getting.        

She expected to have her cock buried in Liz’s throat in no time, but it took her by surprise how enthusiast she was about blowing her. She wanted to stay like this for a long time, enjoying the attention on her less-than-girly parts. But as heavenly as it was, her dick started to swell, getting ready to unload on the hungry girl’s mouth. Anna grabbed Liz by the hair and pulled her head back, enough to just have half of the tip still inside.

“I hope you’re thirsty” As she said this she took hold of her dick with her free hand and gritted her teeth.

As soon as she heard Anna, Liz placed a hand inside her panties to finger her overflowing pussy. Suddenly she felt ropes of cum hitting the back of her mouth. Each one as big and strong as the previous one, filling her mouth until her cheeks were puffed and it started to drip through her lips. She came too, from the feeling of being mouth-filled by such a humongous jaw-breaker and her nethers basically screaming to be pounded by its absolute might. Her eyes rolling back from pleasure and happiness.

After some long seconds of pure delight came to an end, Anna pulled her hips back and began to caress Liz face with her pink cannon. The beautiful visage of the tall cock-sucker was now covered in sweat, spit and semen. She just stayed there dumbfounded while Anna basically marked her as her property. She could not stop thinking about the creamy substance in her mouth. It was thicker than honey, warm and salty, with no bitterness whatsoever. It took Liz a few loud gulps to swallow all of it.

“Well, that sure was fun! And you are really good at sucking cock, I would stay to fuck you but is getting late and I have some things to do” Anna said as she pulled her panties up with her dick still covered in several fluids. “I’ll see you tomorrow sugar tits, bye!” she waved her hand with a smile and got out of the room.        

Liz licked the leftover cum on her lips “I should have asked for her number…”

**Author's Note:**

> This is the very first thing I have ever written and I'm not a native english speaker so I would appreciate any advice I could receive.
> 
> May make some edits from time to time.


End file.
